


Star Wars/Daft Punk Fanfic

by stargirl8605



Category: Daft Punk, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl8605/pseuds/stargirl8605
Summary: A Sith Witch's club needs new DJ droids. Sith Lady Kalma is tasked with finding them.





	Star Wars/Daft Punk Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I never really came up with a proper title for this one, sorry.
> 
> I wrote this because I learned that Daft Punk are Star Wars fans. ^_^

Night had fallen hours ago on Sith Row. Most shops were closed for the night. All except for the Condor Club. Owned by Sith Witch Queen and Sith Lady Rhaenona, the Condor Club was the kind of place where the Sith of the New Sith Brotherhood could go to relax and get away from their various missions and duties for a few hours. The Condor Club, located on a massive advanced space station called New Bethrezen, featured a DJ booth, a large dance floor, a lounge, 2 VIP rooms, and a dining room/restaurant. 

On this particular night, Lady Kalma, a Sith Witch of the New Sith Brotherhood, was at the Condor Club with Lady Rhaenona. The two Sith were sitting at a small table in one of the VIP sections watching the DJ utterly fail at his job. 

“That’s the third DJ this week.” Lady Rhaenona said as she watched the man get dragged away by Condor Club security amongst boos and hisses. She looked at the dance floor. Not a single person was there.

“Good help is hard to come by these days.” Lady Kalma said before taking a sip of her Liquid Galaxies drink. Kalma was a Nagai. She had very pale skin, long black hair and a fit figure. She was wearing a sliming, sparkling, floor length, sleeved, dark blue dress.  
“I need a DJ for my club.” Rhae said glancing at the table. She paused for a moment then looked at Kalma. Putting her elbows up on the table and interlacing her fingers, she continued to look at Kalma. Kalma noticed.

“What? Are you- No. No! I don’t want to go on another mission. I just got back from-“.  
“You already know you don’t have a choice in this matter Kalma.” Rhae said bringing her hands down to the table yet keeping her fingers interlaced. “You are readily available.”  
“Well yeah but I’m not some grunt that goes off and-“.  
“I know that. You’ve been with us for years and you have come very far. Why wouldn’t this kind of mission appeal to you?” Rhae asked the Sith Witch.  
“I- I-.” Kalma sighed. The Sith Witch Queen was right. Kalma didn’t have a choice in this matter. “Ok, who am I getting, where am I going, and when do I leave?” Kalma said, wanting to get straight to the important details.  
Rhae leaned to her side and seemed to pick something up off the floor that was next to her chair. She slid a datapad across the table toward Kalma. It had all the information Kalma needed on it.   
“They call themselves Daft Punk. I’ve heard they’re very popular in the Core Worlds region. I want them.” Rhae said.  
Kalma picked up the datapad and looked over the information. Her eyebrow raised. “So…. You want me to bring two DJ droids here. Why couldn’t we just get a DJ droid made and sent here?”  
“Because these two are different than DJ droids. There’s been talk that DJ droids sound terrible compared to them. I don’t know why-.“ Rhae paused and quietly sighed. “That’s beside the point. Last I heard, they were on Coruscant. Get them and bring them here. You leave now.”  
Kalma knew this was the end of the discussion. She stood up and respectfully bowed her head to Rhae then left the building. 

Kalma took a small speeder to the Sith Temple Hanger. She needed to take a quick stop to the moon Tijas Menuo, the home of House Mystique. House Mystique was one of the four Sith Houses. It focused on the force and Sith Magic where Sith Witches learned their skills. Lady Rhaenona was its House Lord.

Tijas had various landscapes on it including jungles, deserts, lakes and rivers, plains, forests and more. One of its jungles was Kalma’s current destination. She needed to get something from there.

Once at the hanger, Kalma went over to her personal hanger. House Mystique’s ship, the Velho, was waiting for her. Various maintenance droids were around it. One of them approached her.  
“Is it done? I need my ship now.” Kalma said to the droid.  
“Yes mi’lady. We are finishing up some last minute things. If you could wait over th-“  
“I have no time to wait!” Kalma snapped. “I need my ship now so get out of my way or I’ll turn you into scrap metal.” She said. Her face showed that she was serious on her threat.  
“Y- yes m- mi’lady. I shall f- fetch your c- captain immediately.” the droids’ mechanical voice stuttered. It signaled to the other droids to stop and move away from the ship then it went off to find the ship’s captain.  
Kalma boarded the Velho and made her way to the bridge. Some of the ship’s crew were there. Soon the captain walked in. Everyone except Kalma stood at attention.  
“Captain get this ship moving. Our first stop is Tijas Menuo.” Kalma said before sitting in the commander’s seat.  
“Yes ma’am.” He said. “You heard her everyone, get this ship moving.” The captain said. He glanced at Kalma sitting in his seat. He swallowed, not wanting to make her angry with him.

Later, once the Velho came out of light speed, it landed in a large clearing just outside one of the jungles. Kalma walked down the boarding ramp and onto the jungle floor. It was midday on Tijas. The thick trees blocked out most of the sunlight. Kalma walked a few yards away from her ship. Various sounds from different animals could be heard as Kalma’s black hair swayed in the gentle breeze. Kalma closed her eyes and focused on the force. She was using a force power called Beast Language.  
Zirnitra, your master calls you. Come to me. She sent her thoughts through the force and into her black tiger’s mind. Kalma knew Zirnitra could understand her thoughts when she connected their minds together through the force.  
Zirnitra, an adult male black tiger, was laying down by a large tree deep in the jungle. His sleek fur was black with white stripes. His eyes were red and two elongated teeth hung from his top jaw like a saber tooth cat. His claws were non retractable as he got up and stretched his muscular body before running off at full speed toward his master’s scent. 

Soon Kalma could hear the rustling of leaves nearby. The cat was close. Zirnitra suddenly leaped out of the jungle brush and landed in front of his master. He brushed himself up against her leg in warm greeting. Kalma briefly scratched him gently behind his ears before walking down a dirt path leading to House Mystique. Zirnitra followed his master.

Soon the pair walked into House Mystique. Ignoring every Sith she passed, Kalma headed to her chambers which were decorated very lavishly. Kalma liked it that way. She soon walked into the very elaborately decorated sitting room, the very first room of her chambers. Kalma walked through the living room and up a spiral staircase to her bedroom. Her amphistaff and Scepter of Power were laying on her bed waiting for her. The two Yuuzhan Vong biotechnological weapons both looked like snakes with the Scepter being bigger. They were very durable and could take many blows from a lightsaber and not be severed in half. They both had very poisonous venom.

After changing into civilian attire, Kalma picked up her Scepter of Power and made a quick hand movement. The scepter went ridged. She then extended her arm near the amphistaff and it slid up her arm and draped itself around her neck. Kalma then padded her hips. Both lightsabers were there. Kalma never went anywhere unarmed. She then turned to Zirnitra.

“Back to the ship.” She said to the big cat. Zirnitra waited for his master to go ahead of him as the tip of his long tail twitched.

Soon Kalma boarded the Velho again. Zirnitra followed his master into the ship.  
Kalma sat back down into the commander’s chair. Zirnitra laid by her feet. Kalma watched as her captain looked nervously from her to Zirnitra then back to her.  
“He won’t attack unless I tell him to captain. Now get me to Coruscant.” Kalma said.  
“Yes ma’am. Right away.” The captain said quickly.

Coruscant was an ecumenopolis planet. The entire surface of the planet was a single worldwide city.

Later as the ship made its decent onto one of the many platforms on Coruscant, Kalma stood and wrapped both her amphistaves around her waist, making it look like she was wearing a belt. Both the biotechnological weapons knew not to make a sound or move. She then turned to her tiger and connected to his mind through the force.

Zirnitra I want you to stay outside the building but stay out of sight until I call you. Take my lightsabers. I might need them later.  
Zirnitra made a soft growl to tell his master that he understood her command. Kalma then unclipped her twin black lightsaber hilts from her belt and let Zirnitra take them gently into his mouth. Kalma then made a mental note to continue to work with Zirnitra on the beast language force power after this mission was over.

Kalma then turned to her captain. “Once Zirnitra and I are off the ship, take it off this planet. I’ll contact you when I need to be picked up.”  
“Yes mi’lady.” The captain replied with a respectful bow of his head.

After the ship landed and the ramp came down, Kalma could hear faint music from a nearby building. The sign said ‘Daft Punk’ in bright neon letters in various colors and languages. Kalma smiled slightly. The Velho crew knew what they were doing. Kalma then looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched. When the coast was clear, Kalma nudged her tiger with her foot. The big cat took off and darted into the shadows near the building. Before walking down the ramp, Kalma used force stealth to hide her force presence and her alignment to the dark side of the force. To everyone around her, she was going to be just a normal, everyday Nagai.  
Kalma looked at the long line stretching down to the corner. She quietly groaned and went to the back of the line.

As time passed and the line slowly moved. Kalma did some eavesdropping on the crowd.  
“Oh yeah I heard they are actual robots.” A woman said.  
“Did you hear that the guy that owns this building tells them what songs they can play? Crazy.” Another man said.

Kalma’s eyebrow raised but then she slightly shook her head. These were just silly rumors. She heard rhythmic thumping from inside the building. For a few brief moments Kalma’s head started bobbing slightly to the sound. She glanced ahead in the line and saw a couple of different people dancing to the beat.  
Wow, and they’re not even inside yet. Kalma thought to herself. A slight smile came to her face.  
Finally after what seemed like forever, Kalma walked through the doors. The music suddenly got very loud and people were everywhere. Various colored lights seemed to be coming from every direction as they flashed and moved to the music.

“Woah.” Kalma blurted out loud. It was quite a sight to see. 

Kalma slowly moved through the crowd to what she saw was a staircase on either side of a landing leading down. She went up to the railing and saw the dance floor below. It was packed with people jumping to the beat. Kalma then looked out over the crowd and among the flashing lights were Daft Punk themselves at a huge DJ booth. They were both looking down at what they were doing but both robots were bobbing their heads to the fast beat.

Kalma knew she couldn’t just go up to them and just take them with her. She’d get thrown out way before she would even get close. No, this had to be done a bit more discretely. The last thing Kalma wanted was a whole lot of attention drawn to herself.

Kalma continued to look around and noticed a window on the far right wall overlooking the dance floor.

That must be where the owner’s office is. She thought to herself. She looked down below the window. There was a muscular man standing by a closed door. 

That’s my way in. Kalma thought. She walked down the stairs and onto the dance floor, trying to blend into the crowd so she wouldn’t raise suspicion. Kalma casually danced her way across the dance floor toward the door she saw earlier. When she got near the edge of the crowd, a guy suddenly came up to her and wrapped his arm around her neck. He had a drink in his hand and wreaked of alcohol. Kalma was disgusted.

“Hey doll. Can I buy you a drink?” The man said, slurring his words. He tried leading her toward the bar.  
“Get lost freak.” Kalma said and ducked under his arm.  
“Hey…” The man trailed off. As Kalma walked away from him and joined the crowd again, the man shook his head and walked toward the bar.

Kalma casually made her way to the door.  
“I need to speak to the manager.” She said to the man guarding the door. The man crossed his arms.  
“I got a better idea lady. Why don’t you just go back to that dance floor and enjoy the rest of the concert.” He said.  
Kalma sighed. They never want to do it the easy way. She thought. Kalma glanced back at the crowd. Everyone seemed to be fixated on the music Daft Punk were performing. She looked back to the man. She focused on the force and waved her hand in front of her body, trying her best to hide the fact that she was using the force from the crowd behind her. Her palm was facing the man.

“You need to let me in.” She said, hoping the man had a weak mind.  
“You… need to… go in…” The man said slowly and opened the door. Kalma smiled and waved her hand in front of him again.  
“This whole encounter never happened.” She said.  
“Never… happened…” The man repeated. Kalma nodded then slipped through the door. She went up a staircase and down a hall. She stopped at the door leading to the office, then opened it. At that moment Kalma acted fast. When she opened the door, the owner of the building turned to face her. Using force speed Kalma drew the blinds then she stopped the owner in place with the force. She glanced around the room and noticed a computer screen. It seemed to have a list on it.  
“What do we have here?” Kalma said, she kept the man frozen in place with the force as she went closer to the screen. She saw a playlist of songs.  
“So, the rumor is true. You don’t let them play their own music.” She said. While keeping her eyes locked on the man, Kalma carefully moved over to the window leading to the outside and opened it. She stuck her hand out and snapped her fingers a couple times. 

Outside Zirnitra looked up and saw his masters’ hand through the open window. After her hand disappeared the big cat leaped up onto a dumpster then in through the open window. Zirnitra saw the man. His ears went back, pupils dilated and he bared his teeth in a snarl. Kalma’s lightsabers fell out of his mouth. Kalma picked them up, ignoring the slobber on them, and put them on her belt just below her amphistaves.  
“If you move one muscle or call for help, my cat will kill you. Now I’m going to allow you to speak and you will answer my one question.” Kalma said and unwrapped her smaller amphistaff. She made a quick hand movement. The staff went ridged. Kalma pointed its head at him. Its mouth was wide open, ready to sink its fangs in and release its deadly venom.   
“When will Daft Punk be finished with their show tonight?” she demanded.  
“F- fift- teen m- minutes.” The man stammered. Kalma glanced at the clock, 1:45am. She smiled sweetly at the man. “Thank you. See? That wasn’t so hard.” Kalma said kindly before she allowed her amphistaff to sink its teeth into his neck. After a few seconds she yanked the staff back, allowing the fangs to leave cuts on his neck. Kalma shoved the body to the ground with the force then sat in the chair. She didn’t touch anything and just waited for the concert to almost end.

At five minutes to two A.M., Zirnitra was waiting back outside, hidden in the shadows near the building. Meanwhile Kalma left the office and carefully made her way back stage. She knew that if she was spotted she would be hauled out by security so she stuck to the shadows. From her position Kalma watched as the Daft Punk robots walked back stage and sat down in a couple chairs. Kalma knew this was her shot. She looked around and noticed a small screw on the floor near her. She picked it up and looked at the silver robot.

Please don’t be mad. She thought, then threw the screw at the back of the silver robot’s head. It made a tink sound as it hit the robot’s head. The silver robot turned and looked at her. Kalma urgently motioned for him to come to her. He got up and walked over to her.

WHAT? The word went across the robot’s visor.  
“There is something very important I have to talk to you two about.” Kalma said quickly.  
ABOUT WHAT?  
“Not here, it isn’t secure enough. Let’s talk in that office.” Kalma said pointing to the owner’s office. “I know the owner’s not there right now.” She said.  
WHO ARE YOU? The words flew across the robot’s visor.  
“Not here. Office.” She motioned with her head toward the office.  
The robot shook his head.  
“I know you don’t perform your own music.” Kalma said.  
RUMORS.  
Kalma shook her head this time. “I saw the playlist on the owners’ computer.”  
The robot looked down then back at Kalma.  
YOU GOT FIVE MINUTES. The silver robot then motioned for the gold robot to follow him. 

The three of them quickly went into the owners’ office. Kalma closed the door and locked it using the force.  
“Ok here’s the deal. My superior needs you two to perform regularly at her club. I can make sure you can perform the kind of music you want to do.”  
WHAT’S IN IT FOR US? The words appeared on the silver robot’s visor.  
“You don’t have to deal with him anymore.” Kalma said motioning to the owner’s body.  
Both robots looked down at the body then back at her.  
DID YOU….  
“That’s not important right now.” Kalma rushed on quickly. “What is important is your answer to my offer. Yes or no.” she said. Kalma hoped it wasn’t a no. She had no intention of returning to New Bethrezen without them. She didn’t want to have to bring them back in pieces. The robots didn’t say anything. Kalma sighed.  
“Tell you what. If you don’t like performing at my superiors club, you’ll be free to go. Promise.” Kalma said.

After a moment the silver robot looked at the gold one and they moved to the other side of the room. They seemed to be talking with each other in some strange language that Kalma didn’t understand. As she waited, Kalma was concerned that someone could knock on that door at any moment. She watched the door for the next few moments as the robots talked.

Finally they walked back up to her.  
IF WE ARE NOT SATISFIED WE’RE OUT. The words flew across the silver robot’s visor.  
Kalma nodded. “Fair enough.” She got out her comlink. “Captain meet us on the platform.”  
“Yes mi’lady.” Came a voice from the comlink. 

Kalma looked at the robots. “Now we have to get out of here without being seen.” She said looking at the window.  
HOW?   
“I got an idea.” Kalma went over to the window and climbed out of it., Using a force push directed at the ground to slow her fall, Kalma landed on the ground. She looked up as the two robots looked down at her from the open window. She lifted her arms and used the force to try to help them down. Instead, the robots suddenly held their helmets down on their heads. They could feel their helmets slowly sliding off.  
HEY! The silver robot said on his visor.  
“Sorry. My bad. Sorry about that.” Kalma quickly put her arms down and sincerely apologized, feeling embarrassed. “Jump down on that dumpster then on the ground.” She said and turned away to see the Velho in the sky.

The Velho landed just as the robots made it safely to the ground. Kalma and Zirnitra boarded the ship. Kalma noticed the robots didn’t follow. She turned and looked at them. They were standing just before the ramp.

“Are you coming or what?” She said.  
The robots looked at each other. Then after a brief pause they boarded. Kalma raised an eyebrow but slightly shook her head and continued onto the ship. Her captain was waiting for her.  
“If you both would like, we have a room set up for you.” She said to Daft Punk. Both robots nodded. Kalma turned to her captain.  
“I’m going to show our guests to their room. If you need me captain, I’ll be in my own quarters.”  
“Yes mi’lady.” The captain replied and bowed his head to her.  
“This way.” Kalma said to the robots. 

The trio walked down a long hall toward one of the Velho’s many turbo lifts scattered throughout the ship. They boarded it and the lift went up.  
Zirnitra was sitting by Kalma’s feet. He looked up at the robots and just stared at them. The robots took a small step away from him. Kalma noticed.  
“He won’t harm you unless I tell him to do so. Zirnitra here is extremely obedient to me.” She said gently scratching the big cat’s head. “Zirnitra it’s not polite to stare.”   
Zirnitra gave a brief but soft growl as if to apologize and looked down at the floor.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kalma led the robots down the hall to the right. She stopped at a door.   
“This is your quarters. If you need anything just let me know. I’m just across the hall and down two doors, there.” She said as she pointed to her room. “Oh and don’t go exploring the ship. There are cameras everywhere and I’ll know if you do so. All I ask is that you stay in your quarters for the rest of the voyage. Are we clear?” She asked. Both robots nodded.  
“Good. If something important comes up, I’ll come and get you.” Kalma said then turned and walked away toward her own quarters.

Kalma entered her quarters and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. “Now to just get home.” She said. Zirnitra jumped up on her bed. He laid down next to her and licked her cheek. “Thanks Zirnitra.” Kalma said with a smile and wiped the slobber off her cheek. 

Kalma thought back to when she apologized to Daft Punk. Why did she do that? She never apologized to anyone for any reason.   
Ok well if you think about it logically I almost made a huge mistake. Kalma thought to herself. If that situation would have continued, Daft Punk probably wouldn’t be on this ship right now. So technically I did the right thing. Kalma sighed and turned to her tiger.   
“What do you think Zirnitra? Was my apology a good thing?” She asked him. Zirnitra blinked at her and a soft growl came from the big cat. Kalma nodded. “Ok. Thanks buddy.” She said as she pet his soft black and white fur. 

A few moments past and Kalma decided to take a quick shower. Afterward she dressed in a black floor length dress. Kalma would have normally changed into her Sith tunic but she figured she shouldn’t do that until she got back to her chambers at House Mystique.

As Kalma sat back down on her bed, her comlink made a sound.

“Lady Kalma please report to the bridge. We have run into a problem.” The captain’s voice said.  
“Now what?” Kalma said irritably. “Stay here Zirnitra.”

Moments later Kalma walked onto the bridge. “This better be important captain.” She said.  
“Mi’lady the ship is low on fuel and we’re only half way to New Bethrezen. We won’t make it. We are going to have to land on the nearest planet, Carida, and find fuel.”  
“Carida.” Kalma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “We can’t make it to a planet we know will have fuel waiting for us, or even the nearest space station? Why can’t we contact New Bethrezen?”  
“No mi’lady. The closest planet that we know has fuel is too far. We won’t make it and our communications are jammed. Seems the maintenance droids didn’t fix that from our last voyage.”   
“Did those good for nothing maintenance droids forget to fill the fuel tank? It’s a routine thing! Oh someone’s going to get it when we get back!” Kalma said angrily. The empty commander’s chair was trembling by this time. The force was affecting it due to her anger. Kalma paused as she thought. “Wait. So how did you get my message when I was on Coruscant if the ship’s communications are jammed?” Kalma asked.  
The captain held up a comlink. “We were in orbit of Coruscant. Unfortunately we can’t reach New Bethrezen on it from our position.” The captain said.  
“I know that.” Kalma said. “Get us to Carida and make sure we have enough survival gear.” Kalma said and walked off the bridge. 

She walked down a hallway toward the turbo lifts. Kalma was still angry about this new situation. She had to calm down before she told her guests what was going on. Before she boarded the turbo lift, Kalma stood in silence and closed her eyes. As she took a few slow breaths she felt herself calming down. Moments later she opened her eyes and walked onto the turbo lift, feeling better.

The doors soon opened and Kalma walked up to her guests’ quarters. She knocked on the door. It soon slid open and the gold robot was standing in front of her. Two tiny green lights acting as eyes were staring back at her from the otherwise black visor. He waved at her in greeting then signaled to the other robot to come to the door. The silver one walked up to Kalma.  
YES? The word appeared on the silver robots’ visor.  
“Unfortunately we have to stop at the nearest planet and find fuel. The ship is currently so low on fuel that we can’t make it to our destination. My crew is very sorry for this inconvenience. We’re dealing with it the best that we can.”  
WHERE ARE WE STOPPING?  
“A planet in the Colonies region called Carida. It’s got forests, jungles, deserts…” She trailed off. “It’s habitable. We have a good chance of surviving, depending on our rations, until we can find fuel or somehow get in contact with a rescue team.” Kalma said.  
The robots looked at each other, then back at Kalma.  
LET US KNOW WHEN WE GET THERE. The silver robot’s visor read.  
“I will.” She said.  
The door closed. 

Kalma went back to her quarters and sat back down on her bed. Normally she would have checked in with Lady Rhae now but since communications were jammed, there was no way to do that. For now, it was just a waiting game.

In the meantime, Kalma looked at her tiger who had fallen asleep on her bed. He was laying on his stomach with his head resting on his large paws. She connected to his mind through the force.  
Zirnitra wake up. I want to work with you a little bit.  
The big cat opened his red eyes and raised his head to look at her. His tail flicked.  
I want to hear your thoughts in my mind. She sent the words to his mind. Concentrate on your thoughts. Think of the words in your mind. Imagine them floating through the air between us and going into my mind.  
Kalma waited for a response from him.  
Master? A faint deep male voice could be heard in her mind. It sounded like a whisper.  
That’s it Zirnitra. I heard you. Concentrate harder. Your voice is faint. Kalma sent back to his mind.  
Zirnitra slowly sat up and faced his master. The black tiger stared straight into her eyes.  
Master can you hear my voice? Is it louder?  
Yes Zirnitra. Very good. With practice this will get easier for you. How come you never spoke in my mind before? Kalma sent the words to his mind.  
You never taught me till now. Up until now I could only express myself through body language. Thank you master for finally teaching me this. Zirnitra’s voice in Kalma’s mind was moving between a normal volume and a whisper.  
You’re welcome. Kalma pet his head.  
I like it when you pet me. Kalma heard in her mind. She smiled.

Kalma pet Zirnitra for a few moments before her comlink went off.  
“Lady Kalma, we’re approaching Carida now.” The captain’s voice came from the small device.  
“I’ll be there with our guests momentarily.” Kalma replied back to him.  
What is it master? Zirnitra’s voice was heard in Kalma’s mind.  
Come on Zirnitra. We’re going to the bridge. She replied back. Kalma double checked that she had all her gear on her before she left the room.  
Kalma stopped at her guests’ door once again. She knocked and the door opened. Both robots were there.  
“We’re approaching Carida. We need to get to the bridge now.”  
OK. The silver robot showed on his visor.

The small group walked in silence to the bridge with Kalma leading them. When they arrived all crew members had large packs sitting by them. Kalma turned to Daft Punk.  
“I’m not sure if you need any survival gear but if you do, take a pack for yourself.” She said.  
The two robots took one pack each. Kalma raised an eyebrow slightly as she watched them but didn’t say anything.  
“Prepare for landing.” One of the crew members said. Everyone took a seat and strapped themselves in. Suddenly the ship shook violently.

“What the heck was that?” Kalma demanded.  
“We’re under fire. It seems to be coming from the planet.”  
“Don’t even tell me it’s those damn Jedi!” Kalma yelled. Both robots looked at her then looked at each other. The silver robot nodded to the gold one.  
“Yes mi’lady, it seems so.” The crew member replied.  
“Return fire! Wipe them out!” Kalma commanded.  
The Velho shot down at the planet where the enemy fire was coming from as enemy fire shot back at them. The ship shook violently again.  
“One of our engines have been hit mi’lady.” The crew member said.  
“Try to get us as far away from those Jedi as possible. I really don’t want to deal with them on top of our current situation!” Kalma said.  
“Yes mi’lady.” The crew member replied. Moments later the ship shook violently again.  
“Two more engines have been hit. We’re in for a rough landing!” The crew member said.  
“That’s half our engines.” Kalma said to herself. “Those damn Jedi scum got lucky.”

The Velho soon came into the atmosphere of Carida. Smoke was coming from it as it flew over the landscape. As the ship came closer to the ground, it flattened a few acres of trees and finally came to rest deep in a forest.

When the ship finally stopped moving Kalma unstrapped herself from her seat. Her shoulders were a little sore from the restraints but otherwise she was ok. She looked around at everyone. Some were passed out while others started gathering their stuff. She turned to Daft Punk.  
“Are you guys ok?” She asked.  
The robots nodded at her.  
Ow. Came a voice in her mind.  
“Zirnitra!” Kalma said out loud. She rushed over to the big cat who was trying to stand up.  
Are you ok? She sent to his mind as she knelt beside him.  
My back leg hurts but I’ll be ok.  
Let me take a quick look.  
Kalma felt his back leg and Zirnitra let out a loud roar. Some of the crew jumped at the sound and for a brief moment all eyes were on them.  
Sorry buddy. Kalma sent to his mind. I think you’ll be ok but you’ll be limping for a while.  
I won’t be able to help you if there’s danger out there master. Kalma heard Zirnitra’s voice in her mind.  
I’ll try to heal you. Kalma sent to his mind.  
She focused on the force and rested her hands over Zirnitra’s hind leg but she didn’t touch it. She allowed the force to heal him over the next few moments.  
Better? Kalma sent to the cat’s mind.  
Yes. I think I can walk on it.  
Good. Kalma smiled at him then they both stood up.  
“Everyone grab your packs and whatever else you can carry for your survival. Our first priority right now is shelter.” She said and grabbed her own pack. Kalma then pointed to a crew member. “You. Go ahead of us and see if you can find any caves or anything like that.”  
The crew member bowed his head and took off into the forest.  
“As for the rest of us, let’s start walking.” Kalma said and lead the group into the forest. “Keep your guards up and your eyes peeled. Who knows what could be out there beside Jedi.”

As a few hours past, Kalma looked up at the sun and guessed it to be in the late afternoon on this planet, maybe around 3pm. She glanced back at Daft Punk.  
“You guys holding up?” She asked.  
WE’RE FINE. The silver robot’s visor read.  
“Ok, good.” Kalma said. “I want you both to stick with me. I want to make sure you two survive.”  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR CREW? The gold robot’s visor read.  
Kalma thought about this for a few moments. Normally she wouldn’t really care if her crew survived. However in this situation, Kalma figured that the more people who survived, the better their chances of getting home to New Bethrezen.  
“I hope they survive too.” Kalma said.

The group walked on for a few more minutes before Kalma suddenly heard a distant roar. She stopped.   
“Oh no. I know that roar. It’s a bull rancor and it’s hungry.”  
BULL RANCOR?  
Kalma nodded at the Silver robot. “They’re huge, extremely aggressive and I’ve never heard of one of those things to be tamed or captured alive.”  
The gold robot’s helmet had nothing but exclamation points on it. Kalma turned to him. “Yeah, they’re vicious creatures.”  
A second, louder roar was heard.  
“It’s getting closer.” Kalma turned to the group. “Bull rancor! Run!” She commanded. The entire group took off running. Kalma wished she could use force speed but she knew she couldn’t because she had to make sure Daft Punk survived.

Suddenly the crew member that Kalma sent scouting came out of the brush in front of them. He screamed when he saw everyone running at him. He started to run with the group, trying to keep up with Kalma.

“Found an empty cave just up ahead and to the right!” He said to her.  
“You heard him everyone, cave just ahead!” Kalma hollered to the group.  
Kalma heard a few men screaming behind her as the rancor grabbed them.   
Damn it. She thought to herself.  
“Everyone follow our scout!” Kalma commanded “And keep Daft Punk safe!”

Kalma slowed down as the group ran ahead of her. The bull rancor got closer and closer to Kalma as she ignited both of her lightsabers. The crimson blades sprang to life as Kalma kept her eyes locked on the rancor. At the last second, Kalma force jumped up onto the rancor’s back. She slammed her blades into the rancor’s back and held on tight as the Rancor bucked up and wailed in pain. It started thrashing its body, trying to throw Kalma off its back. Kalma couldn’t really do anything but hang on and wait for the beast to wear itself out. Her knuckles were white and her hands were in pain from gripping her black lightsaber hilts so tightly but Kalma didn’t dare let go. 

Moments later the animal was slowing down as it grew tired. Kalma pulled the blades out of the rancors back. It wailed in pain again as Kalma ran to the top of its head. She slammed the blades into the rancor’s eyes, blinding it. Kalma then jumped off the beast and landed in front of it as it shook its massive head in pain. Kalma waited for the right moment then ran at it again. She started slashing her sabers furiously at the beast’s mouth. The rancor tried to swat at her with its large forelimbs. Kalma force jumped and dodged them then she backed off. Putting one of her lightsabers away, Kalma’s hand started on fire and formed a fireball in her palm. This was a special ability called elemental magic where a Sith Witch could literally call the elements to aide her. Kalma threw the fireball at the rancor’s face. It wailed in pain again when the fireball hit it. Kalma put her other lightsaber away and focused on the force. Soon, both hands were on fire. The force was protecting her skin from getting burned, though it was slowly warming her hands. Kalma directed a stream of fire from both hands directly at the Rancor. It looked as if her hands were blowtorches. The rancor caught fire and continued to wail in pain as it burned to death. The rancor finally fell to the ground and stopped moving as it continued to burn.

“Finally.” Kalma said as she shook her hands to put the fire out on her hands. She then headed to the cave.

When she got there she noticed one of her crew members were crouched in front of a pile of twigs and sticks trying to start a fire. Kalma rolled her eyes and walked up to him.   
“Move.” She said. The crew member backed off. Kalma formed a fireball in her hand and threw it at the pile of wood. It started a nice camp fire. She then turned to the group.

“We got a freshly killed and I guess you could say cooked bull rancor carcass out there. Some of you might want to get the meat off it and bring it in for us to eat.” She said. Almost the entire group went outside to investigate it.

Zirnitra walked up to Kalma and brushed against her leg.  
“Nice to see you too.” She said to the cat. Kalma glanced over at Daft Punk. They seemed to be talking to each other. She didn’t want to bother them right now.

Some hours later, the sun was setting. Everyone was huddled around the fire. Rancor bones were thrown in a pile near the cave wall. Kalma heard a stomach growling. She looked over at Daft Punk and raised an eyebrow.   
“You guys hungry?” She asked.  
YES. The silver robot responded with the word on his visor.  
Kalma motioned her head toward the cave entrance. “Go ahead. If you two both run for it, I can guarantee I will find you.” She said.  
WE WON’T. WE’RE SAFER WITH YOU AND YOUR CREW ANYWAY. The silver robot showed on his visor.  
“Ok. Go ahead.” Kalma said and Daft Punk walked off. One of her crew members got up and started following them.  
“Sit down!” Kalma commanded the crew member. Daft Punk looked back at him.  
“But I’m just making sure they-.” He started.   
“Sit down!” Kalma repeated.   
“But they might-.” The man started. Kalma stood up and glared at him. Her hands hovered over her lightsabers hanging on her belt.  
“Sit down!” Kalma snapped. The man sighed and sat back down at the fire. Daft Punk walked out of the cave.  
“Zirnitra, go keep an eye on our guests.” She commanded. The black tiger took off out of the cave. 

For the next half hour, Kalma kept a close eye on the cave entrance. Soon Daft Punk walked back into the cave and sat by the fire while Zirnitra walked over to Kalma and laid beside her.  
“Good boy.” Kalma said to the cat and began petting him.

As the sky slowly grew darker outside, the crew members chatted amongst themselves. One of the crew members turned to the silver robot.  
“So how come you guys had to go eat outside?” he asked. The silver robot ignored him. Kalma glared at the crew member and slightly shook her head. The crew member looked down.  
“Sorry.” He said under his breath.

Soon the sun was completely gone. Kalma stood up.  
“Ok we should get some sleep.” Kalma said. She connected to Zirnitra’s mind.  
Zirnitra I want you to guard our guests tonight. Make sure none of the crew gets close to them. She sent to his mind. Kalma knew even the slightest sound could easily wake Zirnitra.  
Yes master. No one but you will be able to get close to them. Kalma heard his voice in her mind. She nodded.

Kalma and the rest of her crew dug into their packs and pulled out their sleep sacks. Soon only the sound of snoring was echoing off the cave walls.

Kalma opened her eyes. The sun was shining outside. It was morning. She looked over and saw a few people and Daft Punk were up and sitting around a fire. She sat up and got out of her sleep sack. Kalma immediately connected to Zirnitra’s mind.

How was last night? She asked the cat.  
Fine. No troubles. Oh and I stayed with them as they had breakfast outside the cave again, away from everyone else.  
Kalma wondered why Daft Punk would do that but decided not to ask. The entire group had more important things to worry about right now.

Kalma went over to her captain.  
“We should have a plan for today.” Kalma said.  
“I agree mi’lady. We can’t waste energy and food rations.” He said.  
“Yeah. We should-“ Kalma stopped as she turned her head to the cave entrance.  
“Jedi…” She practically growled. Kalma could sense their force presence. “Small group. Less than five.”  
“Mi’lady. They might have a ship we could take from them.” The captain said.  
Kalma smiled at the thought. “As long as there are less Jedi in this galaxy that’s fine by me!” Kalma said and took off running out of the cave. Daft Punk just watched Kalma as she took off.

Kalma ran along the path toward the Jedi’s force presence. As she got closer, Kalma slowed down and carefully crept through the brush. She spied a small group of Jedi in a large clearing as Kalma glanced around. Their ship had to be nearby. She heard them talking.

“Remember, we are looking for two DJ Droids, one silver, the other gold. We got to get them back to the club.” An older Jedi said.  
“Yes master.” Two young adult Jedi said.  
Kalma didn’t like what she heard.  
Oh hell no. I’d love to see you try to get them from me and my crew. Kalma thought to herself.

Kalma was just about ready to jump in and start fighting when suddenly two figures force jumped over her.  
“Huh?” She said as she looked up and saw the figures leap over her and land in the clearing.

Daft Punk had jumped over Kalma and had ignited lightsabers in their hands. The silver robot had a silver bladed lightsaber and the gold robot had a gold bladed lightsaber. They began to fight off the Jedi. Kalma watched wide-eyed as they fought. Questions immediately started swimming around in her head.   
If they are droids how can they use the force? The thought didn’t make sense. Droids couldn’t use the force. Daft Punk were obviously force sensitive sentient beings.   
When and where did they learn how to use the force? Kalma thought. She blinked and shook her head. 

What am I doing gawking at this? I got to help them! She thought.  
Kalma ignited both of her crimson bladed lightsabers and joined Daft Punk in the fight.

The silver robot was at the far left of the clearing. The Jedi he was fighting had a green lightsaber. The Jedi brought is blade down at an angle to the right, blocking the silver robot’s slash to his side. The silver robot then brought his blade quickly around and attempted to slash at the Jedi’s left side. The Jedi quickly blocked his blade. The Jedi then stabbed his lightsaber at the silver robot’s chest. The silver robot dodged the attack by twisting his body to the side. He quickly attempted to knock the lightsaber out of the Jedi’s hand by slashing his own blade down on the Jedi’s blade. The Jedi held on tightly to his lightsaber while trying to pull back up on the silver blade. With his free hand, the silver robot attempted to force push the Jedi away. The Jedi went flying across the clearing. Using force speed, the silver robot ran at the Jedi and attempted to slash straight down at him. The Jedi rolled out of the way just in time and jumped back to his feet. He prepared for the silver robot to come at him again.

Meanwhile the gold robot was to the far right of the clearing. He was fighting a Jedi wielding a blue lightsaber. The Jedi swiped his blade at the gold robot’s neck. The gold robot leaned back to avoid the blade as he slowly backed up against a tree. The Jedi kept swinging his blade as he slowly walked forward. The gold robot used the force to attempt to trip the Jedi. The Jedi wobbled but stayed on his feet. This gave the gold robot just enough time to fight back. He bought his blade diagonally up to the left, slashing at the Jedi’s body. The Jedi had barely enough time to lean back out of the way. The blade missed him by a couple inches. The Jedi slashed his blade at the gold robot’s chest. The gold robot ducked down into a crouch to avoid the blade then swung his leg hard at the Jedi’s ankles. The Jedi fell to the ground. As the gold robot stood and attempted to slash at him, the Jedi picked him up with the force and threw him across the clearing. The Jedi quickly got back to his feet and charged at the gold robot.

As Daft Punk continued to fight, Kalma was in the center of the clearing, fighting another Jedi. The Jedi swiped his green lightsaber at her torso. Kalma leaned far back. Her hands touched the ground. Kalma kicked up at the Jedi’s hand and knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. Before she stood back up, Kalma force pulled the weapon to her free hand. When she stood up, Kalma pointed the weapon at the Jedi’s neck.  
Behind the Jedi, Zirnitra was watching the fight from the brush. He suddenly leaped out and landed on the Jedi’s back. The Jedi went forward and landed on the blade. Kalma removed the blade from the body and watched it fall to the ground.

“Good boy.” She told the big cat. Kalma clipped the weapon to her belt. She decided to sell the weapon later at a shop located in the Sith Row called Weapon Consortium. 

Meanwhile, both robots sent the two tired Jedi they had been fighting high up into the air with a force push. They both force jumped up after them then force pushed them both down to the ground. The Jedi both slammed into the ground. Daft Punk fell at them and impaled their sabers into the Jedi. Kalma felt the ground tremble slightly as Daft Punk landed.

Kalma looked around briefly for any more signs of Jedi.  
“I think they’re all gone now.” She said and turned to Daft Punk. “You two aren’t droids are you.”  
Daft Punk looked at each other then back at Kalma. They shook their heads.  
“So let’s start with your names.” Kalma said.  
THOMAS the silver helmet showed.  
GUY-MAN the gold helmet showed.  
“What species are you?” Kalma asked.  
Both helmets read HUMAN.  
“Well that explains why you two are better than DJ Droids and it explains why you both are force sensitive. I’m surprised you’re not working with the Jedi. Why is that?” Kalma asked. Words started zooming by on Thomas’ visor.

WE USED TO BE HUMAN. WE WERE ON A MISSION ON TUND, GUY-MAN AND I WERE CAPTURED BY THE SORCERERS OF TUND. THEIR EXPERIMENTS WERE CRUEL AND TORTUROUS, LEAVING US DIS-FORMED AND HIDEOUS. OUT OF SOME OBSCENE SYMPATHY, THEY EVENTUALLY GAVE US REPLI-LIMB PROSTHETICS ON THE PARTS OF OUR BODIES WITH THE WORST DAMAGE. THE TRUE IRONY IS THAT THESE LIMBS ARE THE REASON WE WERE ABLE TO ESCAPE THEIR GRASPS. THEY ENABLED US TO DO WHAT PREVIOUSLY, WE COULD NOT. WE NEVER HEARD ANYTHING FROM THE JEDI. WE FOUND OUT LATER THAT THEY SENT OUT A JEDI FOR A FEW DAYS TO CHECK INTO WHERE WE WENT, BUT NEVER TRULY SEARCHED FOR US. BECAUSE OF THAT, WE REALIZED THAT WE WOULD NEVER BE ACCEPTED BACK INTO THE JEDI ORDER. WITH THIS REVELATION, WE WANDERED THE GALAXY TO FINALLY END UP ON CORUSCANT, WHERE WE ENDED UP PUTTING OUR LIVES BACK TOGETHER AS CLUB DJ’S.

Kalma nodded. “Wow. Well I can assure you we have no affiliation with those sorcerers. You won’t have to worry about them anymore. Oh and by the way, thanks for your help with those Jedi.”  
NO PROBLEM. The words appeared on both visors.

“We should try to find the ship those Jedi came in. Hopefully we can get fuel from it and get home.” Kalma said.  
HOLD ON. Thomas showed on his visor. WE ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS NOW YOU ANSWER OURS.  
“Fine. Ask.” Kalma said.  
YOU’RE WITH THE SITH. Guy-Man showed on his visor.  
Kalma looked away and sighed. She didn’t want them to find out now but she figured since that Jedi fight, they already knew that answer. Kalma looked back at Daft Punk.  
“Yes. I am a Sith Witch.” She said.  
WHAT DO THE SITH WANT WITH US? Thomas showed on his visor.  
“I already told you. My superior wants you guys to regularly play at her club. Go ahead and search my feelings. You’ll find I’m not lying.” Kalma said.  
Daft Punk looked at Kalma for a moment then nodded at each other.  
WE WON’T BE HARMED BY OTHER SITH? Thomas showed on his visor.  
“No. You are both under my protection. I’ll make sure no one lays a finger on you two. Plus, it seems you have no problems protecting yourselves too.”  
OK. Thomas showed on his visor.  
Kalma nodded.  
“Ok so lets split up and look for that ship.” She said before she walked off into the brush.

Zirnitra didn’t follow Kalma. Instead he went off into another direction. He put his snout to the ground and sniffed the ground. Then he raised his head and sniffed the air. He was trying to get a scent. He walked a few more yards as he continued to check the ground then the air. Some time had passed when he suddenly caught a scent. He followed it to a small clearing by a stream. Laying in the clearing was the Jedi’s ship. Zirnitra roared loudly.

Kalma was walking through the brush slicing a path for herself with one of her lightsabers when she heard Zirnitra’s roar. She turned her head and stopped. “Zirnitra found something!” She yelled, hoping Daft Punk heard her. Kalma went back out into the large clearing. Soon Daft Punk appeared out of the brush.   
“Come on.” She said to them.

The trio soon found Zirnitra standing by a ship. Kalma got out her comlink.  
“Captain, we found the Jedi’s ship. Zirnitra will bring you here.” She said into the device.  
After putting it away Kalma turned to Zirnitra and connected to his mind through the force.

Zirnitra go get the others and bring them here.  
Yes master. Kalma heard his voice in her mind. She watched the cat run off.

Zirnitra ran through the brush, following the scent of the captain. He soon found the cave. Zirnitra saw the captain talking to one of the crew members in the cave. He ran up to the captain. He growled softly and ran back to the cave entrance. He then stopped and looked back at the captain. He ran back to him. Zirnitra growled softly again and ran back to the entrance. The captain finally got the hint and followed Zirnitra. Zirnitra ran up to the crew and roared a little bit louder then ran up to the captain. He looked back at the crew and roared again.

“Come on. I think Zirnitra wants all of us to follow him.” The captain said. 

Soon Zirnitra was running through the brush with Kalma’s entire crew behind him.

Kalma saw Zirnitra and her crew coming toward the clearing. Her captain came into view first. Kalma didn’t hesitate.  
“Captain get this ship moving. The rest of you get on board.” She ordered. “We’re going home.”

Kalma boarded the ship with Daft Punk and Zirnitra following her. She sat down in one of the chairs, thankful to be out of the wilderness. Daft Punk took seats across from her as Zirnitra yawned and laid by his master’s feet. Kalma was glad most of her crew and both of her guests survived.

As the ship took off and went into light speed, Kalma looked around and thought to herself.  
This ship is a Jedi ship. Going to New Bethrezen in this will probably end up with hostility from the Space Station….. great. Kalma thought sarcastically as she propped up her elbow on the armrest and rested her chin on her hand. She looked at her captain.

“Captain, I need to speak with you.” She said as her arm fell. The man walked over to her and bowed his head.  
“Yes mi’lady?” He said.  
“You do realize that we will most likely be shot at when we approach the space station right?” Kalma said.

Daft Punk couldn’t help but overhear the conversation. They looked at each other.  
AS IF THIS COULDN’T GET ANY WORSE. Thomas’ visor showed. Guy-Man nodded at him.

“Yes mi’lady. In that event if I try to communicate with them, they most likely won’t believe me. I think it would be best of you talk with them and tell them to stand down. They will more than likely listen to you more than me.” The captain said.  
Kalma nodded in agreement.  
“Let me know when we are close. I’ll try to prevent us from getting shot at but I can’t make any guarantees. That will be all.” Kalma said and dismissed him. The captain respectfully bowed his head again and returned to his duties.

SO WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW? Thomas’ visor showed.

“We’re going to New Bethrezen. It’s a huge space station where several million residents live. That’s not counting the twenty to fifty million temporary residences that are there as well.” Kalma said.  
Thomas nodded.

The ship soon came out of light speed. New Bethrezen was in view. Kalma looked out her window and pointed to it.  
“That’s it.”  
Both Thomas and Guy-Man looked at what Kalma was pointing at. The space station resembled a gigantic wheel with a central axis.

IMPRESSIVE. The word appeared on Thomas’ visor.  
MOST IMPRESSIVE. Guy-Man’s visor showed.  
Suddenly the ship shook violently. Guy-Man and Thomas went tumbling to the floor. Kalma used the force to help them back to their feet.  
“You two ok?” She asked.  
YEAH, THANKS. Thomas’ visor showed.  
“No problem. I have to go deal with this. Can you both take a seat and buckle up?” She asked.  
They both nodded. Kalma went to the bridge of the ship.  
“Connect me to them quickly before they fire again.” Kalma said.  
“Yes mi’lady.” One of the crew members said.  
A short moment later communications were open.  
“This is Lady Kalma. Sith Witch of the Sith Brotherhood. I order you to stop firing on this ship immediately.” She said in a commanding tone.  
“Nice try Jedi.” Came a response and the ship shook violently again.  
Kalma steadied herself. She focused on the force and made her force presence known to the workers who were firing at them. She then connected to their minds.  
Now stand down! She sent to their minds.  
“We apologize sincerely Lady Kalma. Welcome home mi’lady.” Came a voice from the speaker.

The ship glided into the hanger and landed. The ramp came down and Kalma’s crew shuffled out of the ship. Kalma, Daft Punk, and Zirnitra were the last off the ship.

Various ships and maintenance droids were everywhere.

Thomas and Guy-Man looked around at the huge hanger.  
THIS PLACE IS HUGE. The words appeared on Thomas’ visor. Kalma nodded at him. Then she remembered something she had to do.

“Give me one second. Stay here I’ll be right back.” She said and walked off. She went to her personal hanger and found the droids that were working on her ship before she left on her mission. She stopped and watched them. They looked at her.

“Hello Lady Kalma….. Where’s the Velho?” One of the droids asked her. Kalma ignited her lightsabers.  
“Wait! What did we do? Your ship was fine! It was just a few minor-”  
The droid was silenced as Kalma sliced straight through its body. Four other droids walked up to her.

Kalma used the force to slam two of the droids into each other and stab both of them through their midsection. The last two started to run.

“It’s foolish to run.” Kalma said and threw one of her lightsabers. The lightsaber sliced both of the droids’ mechanical heads off. The bodies fell in a heap as Kalma put her lightsabers back on her belt.

Kalma then walked back to where Daft Punk was.  
“Come on, I’ll take you to my superior. She should be at the Condor Club in Sith Row. We’ll take a speeder.” She said as a droid stopped a speeder next to them.  
“It’s all ready to go mi’lady. It’s in tip-top shape. Nothing wrong with it.” The droid said.  
“Good.” Kalma said.  
Thomas and Guy-Man took a seat in the back while Kalma took the driver’s seat. The speeder soon took off and got into the flow of air traffic.

The speeder soon entered the Recreational Quarter of the space station.

“To your left there’s the New Bethrezen Opera House. In all my years of being with the Brotherhood I’ve never been there yet.” Kalma said and guided the speeder closer to the extravagant Opera House. The speeder went by it.

After a few more minutes Kalma spoke again.  
“On the right there’s the New Bethrezen Public Baths. I’ve heard they give great massages there and they have barbers and other such services there too.” She said.

Soon Kalma started to lower the speeder a little bit. They were headed into Sith Row.

“Welcome to Sith Row. It’s a favorite haunt of most of the Brotherhood.” Kalma said. She parked the speeder next to the platform that the Condor Club was on. 

“Come on.” Kalma said. Daft Punk followed her inside. Kalma led them to one of the V.I.P rooms where she found Lady Rhae talking to her husband Verrill. Kalma went up to her and respectfully bowed her head.

“Sorry for the interruption mi’lady but I have returned with Daft Punk as you have requested.”  
Rhae finished her conversation before acknowledging Kalma.   
“Good work. Come on let’s go to my office. We can talk there.” She said and led them to her office.

The group walked into the lavishly decorated office.  
“Have a seat.” Rhae said and motioned to the couch and chairs.

Once everyone was seated Rhae spoke.  
“So Kalma how’d it go?” She asked.  
Kalma just looked at Rhae. “Where to do you want me to start? I got Daft Punk with little to no problem but our luck went south when I learned the Velho didn’t have enough fuel to get here and communications were jammed. By the way, the Velho is still on Carida.” Kalma said.  
“I’ll send someone to get it when we’re done here. Continue.” Rhae said.  
“As I said we had to stop on Carida. A bull rancor took out some of my crew but I finished it off with good ‘ol fire. We had no shortage of food thanks to that Rancor and we had found a cave to take shelter in. The next day started off with a small group of Jedi wanting to take Daft Punk back to Coruscant. Daft Punk and I finished them off. Then we-.“  
“Woah hold on. Daft Punk and you fought off the Jedi?” Rhae said.  
“Yes. Turns out they’re force sensitive and they have their own lightsabers.” Kalma said.  
Rhae looked at Daft Punk. “That explains why they’re so much better than DJ droids. Good. Continue.” Rhae said as she tuned back to Kalma.  
“After the fight, we found the Jedi’s ship so we took that back to New Bethrezen. The ship was shot at but I quickly took care of that problem. Now, here we are.” Kalma said.

Rhae nodded. “Kalma can you leave the room? I need to discuss some things with Daft Punk.”  
“Yes mi’lady. I’m going to bring Zirnitra back to Tijas then I’ll come back here.” Kalma bowed her head and left.

Kalma went back to the speeder and made her way back to the hanger. Zirnitra was sitting by the far wall waiting for her. She walked up to him.

“Ready to go back to the forest?” She asked the big cat.  
Zirnitra let out a soft growl and the two walked onto a spare ship that was ready for them.

After she dropped Zirnitra off on Tijas Minuo Kalma landed the ship back into the hanger on New Bethrezen and took a speeder back to the Condor Club.  
Just as she walked in Rhae and Daft Punk were just leaving her office. Kalma walked up to them.  
“How’d it go?” She asked.  
Thomas and Guy-Man gave her a thumbs up. Kalma smiled. “Awesome. I look forward to hearing you two perform here.”  
IT MAY BE A WHILE. WE GOTTA COME UP WITH SOME STUFF FIRST LOL. Thomas showed on his visor.  
Kalma smiled and nodded. “Yeah that would help.” She said and laughed.

Some months later, Kalma was in her chambers relaxing when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. A small droid was there and it showed a holoimage of Thomas’ helmet. Words appeared on the visor.

LADY KALMA WE WOULD LIKE THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THE CONDOR CLUB TONIGHT FOR OUR VERY FIRST PERFORMANCE HERE ON NEW BETHREZEN. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

The holoimage disappeared.

Kalma smiled. “Oh I’ll be there.”

Later that night Kalma arrived at the Condor Club. The bouncer stopped her. “No one goes in until I say.”  
“But I’m part of the Brotherhood.” Kalma said.  
“Sorry, Lady Rhae’s orders.” The man said.

Soon Kalma heard loud thumping. The bouncer opened the doors and Kalma walked in. Lights moved and flashed to the music. Daft Punk where at a huge DJ booth covered in lights as the club gradually filled with people. The dance floor soon had a good sized crowd on it. Kalma smiled and bobbed her head to the beat. She felt someone grab her hand. It was Rhae.

“Let’s dance.” She said.

The two sith danced to the song. Kalma connected to Rhae’s mind.  
What’s the name of this song?  
It’s called Indo Silver Club. Rhae’s voice said in her mind.

Kalma continued to dance to Daft Punk’s music all night until closing time.


End file.
